


On campus: An Efterfest one shot

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Ivar x Fredrika [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, More like borrowing according to Ivar, NSFW, Praise Kink, Sex on Campus, Stealing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: From the Awkward Sex prompts, nr. 13: We shouldn't be having sex here and omg did I make that stain?!





	On campus: An Efterfest one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlelight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Efterfest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957863) by [Ivartheboneme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme). 



I sit outside the auditorium, lazily scrolling through instagram while waiting for Ivar’s lecture to end. The corners of my mouth turn upwards when I come across a picture of Elin and her girlfriend waiting at the train station; Elin is finally going to meet her in-laws. Still grinning like an idiot, I type a comment wishing them a safe trip. The doors to the auditorium open and people begin to well out, Ivar being one of the first to exit.

“What are you grinning at?” He asks as he comes to a halt in front of me.

“My friend is happy, so I’m happy.” I answer while rising to my feet and accepting Ivar’s outreached hand. I immediately turn towards the northern exit, assuming that we will go straight to the parking lot where the borrowed company car is waiting for us. Instead, Ivar shakes his head and tugs at my arm. He moves towards the eastern exit instead.

“Oh, you need to stop by the library?”

“Heh, nej. That’s not where we’re going.” There’s a smirk on his lips but when he sees the confusion on my face he clears his throat.

“It’s officially summer break now; which means no more lectures, no more seminars.” He begins.

“Mhm?”

“It also means that we will be constantly surrounded by family.” I squeeze his hand reassuringly as he talks. 

“First we have the company retreat-” He pauses, scrunching his face up in disgust “and the weekend after that your cousin’s wedding.” I start to see where he’s going with this: Alone time will be hard to come by in the next two weeks. Most classes ended early today and campus is largely empty. Interlacing my fingers with his, I follow him as he leads the way past the library and the secondary parking lot.

“There’s a new computer lab in the humanities building.” He says suddenly. I furrow my brow, not understanding why he’s bringing that up now.

“Yeah, I heard about it yesterday. It’s reserved for the media students.” I answer. Ivar nods in agreement.

“There’s a break room in it too, lots of couches there.” He adds. I stop, and Ivar stares at me in confusion. My free hand tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Ivar, you’re a psychology student; your keycard doesn’t have access to that room.” I explain softly. I expect him to be cranky that we have to find somewhere else but to my surprise, a smirk slowly spreads over his face. Ivar lets go of my hand, starting to dig around in his pocket. He pulls out a plastic card and holds it up for me to see. His eyes sparkle as he speaks.

“No, but Sigurd’s does.”

 

Ivar slides the card through the reader then rapidly presses a four digit code.

“It’s always one of two codes with my brother.” Ivar mutters. The small display lights up in green and there’s a click as the door unlocks. Ivar pulls it open and moves to the side.

“Damerna först.” The first thing I see are two long tables in the middle of the room, each of them displaying at least ten  brand new computers. I hope all of the webcams are turned off. On the right there’s a couple of squared tables with charger outlets in the middle.They’re all placed in front of a large whiteboard that someone’s left a doodle on.

_Ha en bra sommar! / Sigurd_. I can’t stop the nervous laughter from escaping my throat; we really shouldn’t be having sex here. Ivar looks at me curiously and I point at the flower and message on the whiteboard. He groans when he sees it.

“Come now.” He grumbles and tugs at me to follow him. He leads the way past the computers and then turns left, heading towards a large drape that’s covering a rounded area in the furthest corner of the room. Guess I don’t have to worry about the webcams then. Once there, he motions for me to pull the drape aside. Ivar’s arm snakes around my waist as I appraise it.There are three yellow couches and a couple of matching armchairs arranged around a coffee table with some magazines, mini-whiteboards and markers stacked on top of it.

“Bra nog åt damen?” He asks, hand already tugging at the belt around my dress.

“Good enough.” I answer before swatting his hand away. He hisses at me but lets me free myself from his grip and walk towards the closest couch. I drop my backpack to the ground, kick my sandals off and sit down, smiling at Ivar as he comes closer. He takes his own shoes off then very carefully sits down next to me, leaning his cane against the couch. I hike my dress up enough to be able to straddle him, settling comfortably on top of him. Ivar runs a hand up and down each of my legs.

“So pretty.” He murmurs and I press sloppy kisses to the top of his head, making him close his eyes and let out a content sigh. He helps me remove his t-shirt and it ends up in a crumpled mess on the floor while I run my hands over his upper body. Ivar opens the zip and button on his pants and I tug them down to his knees.

“Du är så jävla vacker.” My hips roll against Ivar’s as I speak and he groans softly.

“Så stark och smart.” His smile lights up the room and I lean in to kiss his forehead. 

“Du är-” I begin to murmur against his skin but Ivar interrupts me.

“Enough.” He growls. He makes eye contact again and I see just how wide his pupils have grown. Ivar lifts a hand to rest against my throat but doesn’t press down, not yet, and I suck in a shallow breath. He takes his time, caressing my skin until I shudder on top of him.

“Please…” I whisper. His darkened eyes glitter as his grip tightens, narrowing my airways. I roll my hips again, giving up raspy noises as the air struggles to make its way through the passages. If he keeps going like this, I swear I’ll soak through both of our underwear. He relaxes his grip again, moaning as he hears me struggle to breathe normally again. I feel the beginning of an erection through his boxer briefs but we both know nothing more will come of it; I’ve learned how to make him feel good anyway. I brush some loose strands of hair from my face and look at Ivar. His hand closes around my throat again, this time completely denying me air. His other hand latches onto my hip, pushing me further down against him with every slow movement of my hips. I begin to feel dizzy and my grip on Ivar’s shoulders falters, nails scratching as they try to get a better grip. He growls loudly then releases me, only to move his hand to the back of my neck instead. He holds me in place as I wheeze and suck in air, watching me with fire in his eyes. Ivar waits until my breathing is almost back to normal then places a palm against my chest and pushes. There’s still fire in his eyes but it burns calmer now, as if he’s softened by the fact that I let him live out this fantasy. I move away from his lap and lie down on my back, watching as he removes his chinos and tosses them to the side. He moves on top of me, settling down with his forehead pressed to mine. The warmth and weight of him soothes me, it always does, and I lock my arms around his neck to make him stay like this. Soon he shifts and I whimper as the warmth fades a little. His long fingers dive for the buttons on my dress.

“Let your boobies shoooow.” He half-sings, making me snort with laughter. Even as he smiles at my noises he doesn’t pause in his task of unbuttoning the top of my dress, all the while humming to himself. I prop myself up on my elbows to help him free my arms from the sleeves. My bra quickly disappears and Ivar lets out a content sigh. He leans down to nuzzle at my tits.

“I won’t have much time for you in the coming weeks-” He murmurs at them “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” After all these months I still blush at Ivar’s way of caring for my tits; without a doubt one of the body parts I am most insecure about. Ivar’s fingers disappear under my dress to tug at my panties. With my dress bunched around my waist and panties tossed in a corner somewhere, Ivar dives down to help himself to a mouthful of my tits while his fingers ghost over my thigh. I twitch and let out a squeal at the tickling sensation on my skin, making Ivar chuckle around my flesh. His fingers continue to wander towards my core, tracing back and forth over my slick folds. I shift under him, desperately trying to make him stop teasing me and just push inside. There’s a wet sound as he retracts his mouth.

“Så ivrig.” He comments, drawing a few quick circles around my clit before driving two fingers inside me. I gasp as he stretches me and hold onto him tightly enough that I’m sure he will have marks to show for it. He doesn’t mind though; he loves the feeling of my nails sinking into his skin as he takes care of me, as he makes me beg for more of him. Wonderful heat travels through my body and I can feel myself begin to stiffen under Ivar’s hands and mouth. He curls inside me, simultaneously biting down on my right tit and I shout as my hips shoot up against him. Ivar growls and works his mouth for another few seconds until I’ve begun to settle down.

 

I dig around in my backpack until I find the thin scarf and wrap it loosely around my neck then undo the braid so that my hair falls down past my shoulders. Ivar reaches for his cane then stands up, flashing a wide smile at me like he’s damn proud of himself. I bend down to pick up my backpack and swing it over my shoulder. I notice that Ivar’s t-shirt is stuck halfway down his back and I step closer, snaking my arms around his waist to adjust it. He takes the opportunity to kiss the top of my head then mutters in protest as I step back again. I reach for his hand and sweep my eyes over the room one last time to make sure that we haven’t left anything behind.

“Time to go, hjä-” I stop. Oh no. No,no, no. I let go of his hand again and sink to my knees in front of the couch, staring at the stain.

“Fredrika?” Ivar stands next to me and I turn my head to look up at him.

“Did we make that?” I ask, heart threatening to jump out of my chest. He leans down to study the stain. Ivar shrugs his shoulders.

“I guess so, the furniture is new so I don’t think they bought it stained.” I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

“Oh no.” My teeth sink into my bottom lip.

“Come on, no one will know.” He says, tugging at my arm. I reluctantly get to my feet but I can’t stop staring at the stain. Ivar wraps an arm around me and begins to guide me out of there but I keep looking back over my shoulder.

“We don’t even have access to this room, remember?” Ivar says smugly. Paranoid as I am, I don’t find much comfort in his words. My poor lip will be chewed bloody by the time we’ve reached our car.

**Author's Note:**

> Words / phrases
> 
> Nej - No  
> Damerna först - Ladies first  
> Ha en bra sommar! / Sigurd - Have a good summer! / Sigurd  
> Bra nog åt damen? - Good enough for the lady?  
> Du är så jävla vacker - You are so fucking beautiful  
> Så stark och smart - So strong and smart  
> Du är - You are  
> Så ivrig - So eager


End file.
